


your love is my scripture

by corleones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corleones/pseuds/corleones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Jaime Lannister, first of name, followed the Targaryen tradition of marrying his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love is my scripture

They climb to the throne over bones and blood, over twisted metal armour. The soles of their feet are worn and bloody, their hands tired but they climb and kill until there is no one left at the top but them. Jaime hauls her over to the throne, his arm twisting around her waist so that she flies those last three steps, light as a girl, feet tripping through air and ends up between her brother and the crown.

Her fingers press against his chest. This is where it is all meant to end, she thinks.

-

In this story, there is a prophecy of a burning city, a pair of secret lovers wed and three kings dead before there is peace in the throne.

Not all of these things happen in the pattern that they are meant to.

-

The first king to die in their ascension is Aerys Targaryen, whose death is followed with a brief respite of joy. Then there is Robert, still on the forest floor. The widowed queen puts a hand on her son's shoulder. She will not lose him, she thinks but she will not have to. The people, the city, the council, furrowed with rumours of Cersei's infidelity put Ned Stark in his place instead.

The Lannisters grin from the shadows. 

This one will be easy.

-

The night before her wedding, he had come to her chambers, dressed as a serving wench, just as years ago she had come to him. She had torn the dress off of him with her nails, sat back on her bed and laughed.

"I don't like this," he had said, running fingers over her wedding dress, "I don't like the idea of you belonging to someone else."

Cersei shrugged her bare shoulders. "It's only marriage. It's like playing pretend, like we did when we were children."

"Even in pretend."

"What would you have, brother?" she laughed, "Shall I marry you instead?"

"Why not? The Targaryens did it."

"Don't be absurd."

Jaime had looked on her silently, his sister curled naked in the furs, golden hair on her shoulders. He bent down in front of the bed, the way a bridegroom might.

"How many kings' heads need I bring you before you marry me, sister?"

She put her hand on his head and said "three."

This was before the prophecy. The prophecy came after. 

-

For all his virtues, for all his honour, Ned Stark is not a good king and shortly after assuming the role, he is not even as good a man as he had always been thought. He is only a man, after all, a man who makes more mistakes than most, a man who knows nothing about running a country or a treasury - a man who ultimately trusts no one but himself. 

A man like that loses popularity fast. The people, city, populace that put him on the throne begin to be uneasy. The palace begins to plot.

A war like that turns good men into traitors and traitors into kings. 

A war like that is the best place for a man like Jaime Lannister to make his queen.

-

By the time this war ends, there is nothing left, nothing but a vast barren north ungoverned and ungovernable, a collection of dead kings, a land lost to the gods and the sea. Jaime brushes the dust off his hand and reaches for his sister.

He presents the last head as a wedding gift. 

"I told you I would make you queen again," he says.

"This is not like the last time." Her hands are still pressed to his chest and she shuts her eyes. "This is nothing like that."

Jaime Lannister, first of name, marries his sister in the Targaryen way. 

They rule like Lannisters. The kingdom sits to watch.


End file.
